


i'll love you until my breathing stops

by smilesstar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, don't worry im doing some angst tomorrow, i just really like have ed saying 'fuck' ok, this is super duper cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesstar/pseuds/smilesstar
Summary: he loves her so much.





	i'll love you until my breathing stops

**Author's Note:**

> for edwin week. prompt 2, tears! a lil fluff piece (and yes the title is a lorde lyric dont @ me)

It was so good to be back.

 

Ed had seen almost all of the Western half of Amestris. However, nothing could quite beat the feeling of home.

 

Where Winry was.

 

How he had gone six months without her hugs he would never know. What he did know is that now he was home for good, he didn’t intend on leaving again.

 

At least, not without her.

 

They had slept in the same bed the previous evening. Nothing raunchy had occurred, they had just wanted to enjoy each other’s presence. Even after being glued to each other’s sides the night Ed had returned, they still didn’t care to part from one another.

 

He awoke that morning, having slept more soundly than he had in a long time. Winry was nowhere to be found, indicating she had already gotten up to start her day.

 

“I swear if that gear head is already working on orders at nine in the morning,” Ed mumbled as made his way out of bed as well.

 

Making his way down the stairs, Ed rubbed at his eyes as the first indications of sunlight hit them. He had never been a morning person.

 

“Something smells good,” Ed thought aloud, walking into the kitchen.

 

There was Winry, wearing shirt that was far too big for her (it looked like one of his), and a pair of shorts. The shirt slightly fell off one of her shoulders, exposing it. She was cooking something in a pan, most likely scrambled eggs. Hearing Ed’s footsteps behind her she turned around, grinning in time with the rays of the sun beaming through the window.

 

She looked like a fucking painting.

 

He loved her. Not just because she was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen, but because she was incredible. She was without a doubt the most hardworking person he’s ever known. She had always been there for he and Al, even in times they hadn’t been able to be as there for her. She was so gentle yet so strong.

 

He didn’t know where all of these thoughts came from, but they all transitioned into one.

 

He had the honor of being able to be by her side. Forever.

 

_He was going to marry this girl._

 

It was then that the tears came.

 

“Ed!” Winry exclaimed, rushing over to him and taking him in her arms. She had cried in front of him many times, but this was a rare instance of the roles being reversed.

 

“I’m sorry,” he softly cried into her shoulder, bringing his arms around her. “I just love you so fucking much.”

 

It was a sloppy confession, since at the moment it hadn’t occurred to him that it was the first time he had ever said it aloud.

 

She smiled, tears of her own forming in her eyes. “I love you too, Ed.”

 

“I won’t ever stop,” he continued. “I promise.”

 

She rubbed his back as his sobs turned into sniffles. She put her hands on both sides of his face, bringing him in for a kiss.

 

Every kiss he ever shared with her felt like a journey within itself.

 

She pulled away smiling and wiping away any traces of tears on his face.

 

“Come on alchemy freak,” she grabbed his hand, leading him to the table. “I’ll make you some pancakes.”


End file.
